


Departure

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: one final talk that didn't happen, but should have... maybe.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Departure

Her eyes chased the birds flying over the lighthouse.

She had spent her entire childhood here, sitting and waiting many times, sometimes every day, waiting for news, for her cell phone to buzz, which it had never done recently.  
Today in the bright sunshine the bay seemed peaceful, like an offer of friendship, like a distant acquaintance who invites you to tea when you're in the area, but actually he doesn't mean it. It would remind her of home forever, but she never wanted to see it again.

"Hey", Max greeted Chloe and kissed her lightly on the cheek before she sat down next to her on the bench.  
Chloe smiled, her eyes bright.  
"I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?"  
"It's been seven weeks Max, don't be dramatic," Chloe laughed, her face getting a little color.  
"I'm doing fantastic dude. I'm ... happy."  
"Wow."  
"I owe that to you."  
"Chloe ..."  
"I'm serious ... Today, so ... I packed up our stuff this morning."  
"You did?"  
"Yup"  
"So it's really happening?"  
"Mhm. Oh yes, I-, I had to take wool strings and just left a couple of boxes open ... she- she screamed Max, I- I just didn't think about it and started sealing with duct tape and suddenly she freaked and ran away and hid under the stairs. "  
"Oh shit ."

"We still have a long way to go but I am now quite sure that we can make it. I just know it. We have no choice."

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"Yeah man, I have."  
"And...?"  
"And what? Her dad didn't dare say something, he just looked at me like an idiot and her mom agreed that she had to get out of Arcadia but she made it pretty clear to me that I could prevent her from making progress and that I should give her time, time ... you know, _alone_... without me. "  
"Are you going to do that?"  
"Uhm, hell no. I went to them to let them know we're leaving today, NOT asking them for permission."  


For a moment Max stared out at the water without saying anything.  
Something tightened in her stomach.  
She was a heroine. Why didn't it feel that way?  
  


"Hey," said Chloe, taking Max's hand. "I call you every day. I mean, I will of course wait five years but then, after that, I'll call you every damn day and write you and send you postcards and invite you over to my place."

Max laughed and playfully slapped Chloe's hand away.  
"I will miss you."  
Chloe looked away for a moment when she fixed her eyes on Max again, tears swam in them.

"Haven't you made up your mind again? Come on. Just come with us. "

Max shook her head slowly but thoughtfully.

"Yes, I know he's gone, he's in jail and is no longer a threat to you or others and yes, you want to go to school here, but believe me, it's not that great here and I bet there are teachers literally anywhere else, maybe they don't look as hot and you really have to close your eyes and think of someone else, as you imagine, having their babies, but at least, they won't try to drug or kill you. Doesn't that sound good enough? " 

"I'm still needed here Chloe. I'm sorry. I need to find out why I got my powers. By whom and for how long. "  
"And you can't do that while the three of us eat sandwiches on our new terrace? Remember, we have a house now, we have received compensation for pain and suffering, yes, we are still not millionaires but ... but ..."  
"But I can't Chloe. Really. Sorry."

Chloe paused for a moment. She thought she felt the inner conflict of her best friend since early childhood or ... or maybe she just wished she did.  
  
"Are you saying no because you think you can't live with us? "

"Well no, also... yes. I just think it's not the best idea, you two should be spending time by yourselves and work on things and... well... I would just be in the way, I need to figure out who I am and... and also, you and I... I just think.... I shouldn't.... uhm..."

"You mean because you're in love with me?"  
  
Max gasped, then blushed intensely and jumped up from the bench.  
"No, I-"  
"Bacause hey, you can't have me but Rachel has a billion friends she can hook you up with, girls, boys, anything you want None as hot as me, but hey, no problem."  
  
Chloe patted Max's shoulders, as the brunette slowly camed down and took a seat again. Their knees were touching, when Max chuckled and Chloe sidehugged her.  
"You're my best friend. I will always love you and I will forver be grateful that you came back into my life, giving me a second chance."  
  
  
The sun started to set. Purple clouds moved their way across the bay sky, they had all the time in the world.  
  
"I have one more question, before I have to leave." Chloe turned around and looked over her shoulder, her truck was sitting right there, parked near the cliff, holding bags and suit cases. She was ready, they were ready.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Chloe looked back at Max.  
  
"Why? Why did you come back and save me? Save her? Save us?"  
  
Max smiled, honest and genuine.  
  
"I wanted you to be able to give _her_ a second chance." 


End file.
